Moonlight lover
by DemonicBloodyAngel
Summary: Alone...The little girl hurted by a Youma.Wiolett  Alone...Rescued by a beautiful monster.   Alone...the monster with the silver hair  Alone...The lonesome Warrior, the number 1. Wiolett.The Beautiful   Genere:Mystery,Horror Pairs:IsleyXOC RigaldXMiria
1. Prolouge:The girl and the monster

**Moon Lover**

**Prolouge:The Girl and the Monster**

**She falled eyes were filled with tears and her hands were bloody. Just like here stood up and made another step. Butshe falled again. The blood flowed from her knees at the road. She stood up again and again and falled down again and again. And there was nobody to catch her. Since she was taken away. Since the Youma took her away from her mother and father. Since she was locked up with her beloved sister in the darkness.**

**She hid her little face, which was filled with tears, in her bloody hands and started crying even louder.**

**He was just a few steps behind her." Damn you."..."It's really diffucult to run after you,although you are just a human child.I'm glad the other one is so calm and quiet."**

**" Now you and your twin are going to pay."He said in a angrier voice.**

**No... Not again...Again...My Body...It will hurt...Again...No!**

**She started screaming as loud as she nobody would hear ,or help her. Like everytime...**

**She felt a warmth. A friendly warmth which touched shoulder and took her bloody hand of her scared-to-dead-face and make look.**

**There suddenly stood another man,right infront of her. He had long, silver hair and deep,blue eyes.**

**"You shouldn't run here at night all alone,little miss.", he said with a smile on his face after he licked the blood on her hand away.**

**" Who..." ,she started"Shh..." he said and touched her her lips with one finger,taking the blood away.**

**"What do you think you are doing here,boy?" Shouted the other one,while he transformed to his real,Youma form.**

**"Nothing." The young man answered and licked the blood of his finger.**

**"Just who are you?..." The youma whispered with a bit fear in it's voice.**

**"Me? Why do you want to know? My name is Isley. And I don't want to tell you more.",he said."No, I even have the feeling that you don't want to know I right,small fry?"**

**"Hgnnngh",the Youma answered and ran away.**

**"Now to you."Isley was speaking now in a more friendly voice."What should I do with you,girl?"**

**She looked at him still scared ,like she was going to lose her life in the next moment.**

**"Nah, don't be so scared. I won't put a scratch on you,ne? Where should I take you ? And what's your name?"he said while he held his in front of her.**

**"It is...is ...it is...Wiolett. I...I...I... live to the west from here.J-j-j-just a few**

**houses from here." ,she hesitated and put her little hand into his.**

**"Alright I'll bring you there."he said and lifted her up.**

**Not even five minutes passed by,and she remained sleeping in his arms,while tears were still in her face.**

**"She must have been very tired,cause she falled asleep that human,her current condition is very must have withstood something terrible,like... Hm...but her blood is very delicious.",Isley thought.**

**He put her finger in his mouth. It was still bleeding."Yes, it is really delicious..."He thought while sucking it all up.**

**He stopped when he noticed,that he arrived at her house. If you could still call it was a for him,an Abyssal one. **

**He stood near by the hole,which had once been a door. A girl came out of the hole.**

**"O-nee-san,are you...are you... back?"she said so quietly,that he barely noticed.**

**"Your O-nee-san..." Isley suddenly stopped speaking."The same face!They look exactly the same!Twins?"**

**"What happened to Ane-we?"she was shouting now.**

**"Shhhh,",Isley said "Here you are",he layed Wiolett's body in her sister's arms."She is just sleeping what's your name?"**

**"My,my name is you for bringin my sister back. She often runs ..."**

**"From the Youma?"**

**"Yes..."**

**"But he won't come ,well I village didn't ordered a Claymore here?"**

**"They did,but she will be here you know,Mister, O-nne-chan will be searching for you ,to thank you."**

**"I thought she would do that. Well I am staying some days here,she should be able to find me, take care of her,she has many serious wounds,you know."**

**"Yes,I know ,ahhhh,ahhmmm,Mister. After she was running away she came back with even deeper I just a few days she was healed up."**

**"Well,then...",he smiled friendly"my name is Isley.",he said while walking away into the darkness.**

**Yes,this was a blood he had to if just one more time...**

**Finally,re-edited.  
><strong>

**Thanks to Miss Lynxx.  
><strong>

**I got reminded to correct the mistakes the Doc-Manager made.  
><strong>

**Don't hate me for making Isley to ooc.*hides in a corner 'cause of shame*  
><strong>

**But I think you find out next chapter, why he has such a behavior.^^  
><strong>

**ANGEL  
><strong>


	2. A warrior and her memories

**Moon-Lover**

Not much to tell,Wiolett as atmosphere and inner kinda introduction-like...

**Chapter 1:****AWarrior and her memories ****(listen to"Memories" by Within temptation)**

**(Read last of the descripiton!)  
><strong>

Wiolett woke up, her face covered in sweat.

"How stupid.",she reminded herself in thoughts."It never happened that way..."

"He is an cannot be kind."Wiolett rembered Isley,but not as the awakened he was now,but as the strong and proud warrior he had been.

She rembered his was one of the terriblest moments in her short, human life.

She rembered becoming a warrior together with her twin.

She remebered the hard training,the awakening and being pulled back by her.

She rembered the blood covered,dying at yet smiling face, that looked exactly like hers.

She rembered her sister giving her flesh to her in order to stay together for eternity and prevent her from awakening.

She rembered leaving the organisation after her dead and living for decades hiding ans seeking like this.

She was the third no.1 and her sister the no.2.

She was best friends with yet she couldn't stop her awakening.

Just like back then with Isley.

She stood up from the bed and leaned against the window.

She looked ot the full moon.

The moon looked exactly like at the night she met Isley first.

As a child,she was often sitting next to him and watching how the moon covered everything in a beautiful,gentle,silver light .

Isley often watched her while she stared with paasion at the moon,how jealous he was of her passion and her childish smile.

Wiolett didn't notice how she wrapped her arms around her own body.

"Shit", she whispered."Still...Still I feel so ?",tears were running down from her eyes.

She let go of her back and covered her face with her hands.

Nobody should see her like that.

Not even her.

She denied it how much she could.

But the memories came back.

Not everytime, but yet they came.

And everytime they came,Wiolett felt like a human.

Meaningless and pwerless. Andalone.A lonesome monster.

She held her hands infront of her,like she wanted to grab or hold something.

But there was nothing to hold. To hold cry at.

Wiolett washed furiously her tears away.

A stupid dream of a child.

Her tears shined in the moonlight.

Somehow she wanted to touch the moon.

The wind softly blew her tears away.

She tried to catch it, but her arm wasn't that long.

Wiolett looked again at the moon, with eyes that had the equal color.

Again,she had to think of Isley.

Of his silver eyes,when he looked at her.

He always told her ,that they were a curse.

She always replied ,that she couldn't they were beautiful,that they reminded of the moon.

She couldn't understand.

How?

She was a child.

But now she could.

She didn't know either to be happy to live right now as a fighter and try to meet Isley again or to be sad she didn't died While Isley's awakening or with her little.  
>She always blamed herself for Arnielle's dead...<p>

.

There it was. The cursed word.

She had the feeling that everything she ever did,went wrong.

She grabbed her sword,sat down and leaned her back against it.

"Damn this.I have to stop this won't bring me anywhere.

It would be a waste of everything, what happened.I won't let that happen.

Not now ,not ever."

Wiolett had the feeling that something inside has not only awaken, but also said"Right".

Wiolett leaned her head against the sword and was tired like the child she was long ago.

She looked at the dark sky. Her eyes used to be like that.

Dark purple.

But now they were like the moon ,which shone at the earth when night put everybody to sleep.

Something similar to a smile appeared at Wiolett's face.

She crossed her armes under her head,using them as a pillow and closed her eyes to fall asleep. But this time it was more peaceful.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The wind softly blew up the snow,which was lying everywhere.

Some of the snowflakes touched his face and melted after touching the warm and soft skin.

But the man didn't really mind.

He looked up to the dark sky and the silver moon.

"How nostalgic...",he spoke to himself.

The End of chapter 1.

It took me a long for that, but school gives me kinda hard time.

And I needed some time to think of what I should write next.

Chapter 2 will come much quicker.

I think you why I reapeated some words over and over.

Answer one Question:

Should the story by depressing like that or just sad and dramatic?

No matter what you choose,fights,some Lemons and some action will be involved.

I didn't rated it M for nothing.

See you next time...(if you read)

ANGEL

**(it could be that some sentences are incomplete,because the Doc-Manager likes to delete some could be also the reason why the first chapter sounds a bit strange.**

**I have to correct the whole text manually...)**


	3. The Warrior's Travel

**Moon Lover**

**Chapter2:****The Warrior's Travel**

**(Listen to "Pale "by Within Temptation if you wanna,it fits^^)**

**The warm sunlight woke Wiolett stood up.**

**"What a beautiful day.",she thought.**

**She got herself dressed. She didn't like the the feeling of the soft sheet against the naked skin. It felt strange and uncomfortable. She wanted to feel her normal clothes at her skin. She put a skin-tight black unitard with short sleeves and pauldrons,matching two gloves,one of them fingerless,that extended to her biceps and thigh-high boots grabbed her sword and placed it at her back.**

**Then she put her large black,hooded cloak on and jumped out of the window, for she did not want any attention.**

**Suddenly she heard a scream.A woman was seemed to be scared to dead.**

**Wiolett walked towards the direction were the scream came from.**

**She saw a Youma holding a small boy between it's claws.**

**The boy was little. He had light-brown and deep green eyes,which were shedding tons of tears. She looked first at the crying boy in whom she saw so much of herself and then at the woman who was crying.**

**She seemed to be his mother."Somebody save my child,please! Somebody ,I am begging you,please!",she screamed.**

**But nobody course,not. Nobody wanted to get near the Youma,cause that made the possibility of getting eaten much higher.**

**The expression at her face got angry.**

**She rembered the tortures she and her sister had to endure.**

**She rembered the face of her little sister,who was smiling while dying and entrusted her will and abilities to her.**

**"Can Heaven be so cruel?That child?No,I will most definetly not let him me my sins",Wiolett thought as she knew that she was going to kill a creature far weaker than her and without any chance of a creature she neither wanted neither could ever pity or forgive.**

**Wiolett pulled her sword,which was now covered in gold Youki.**

**(This ability will be explained more detailed in future chapter.)**

**She jumped gracefully between the Youma and the child and cut of the monster's head in just one split of a put her sword back and turned towards the young mother,who ran towards her child and embraced it.**

**"Thank you so much.",the woman stuttered.**

**"Hmmm.",Wiolett answered.**

**The wind gently grapped some strand of her blond hair and played with it.**

**That made the hooded woman looked even more mysterious and frightening.**

**"Who are you?",the woman asked,fearing this unknown person even more than the just killed monster."You aren't a Claymore,are you."**

**"No, I am not", Wiolett replied.**

**The young child suddenly stepped towards was still crying.**

**"No, don't go to her, she is dangerous.",the woman said.**

**But the boy didn't listen to her and looked at Wiolett.**

**"Aren't you afraid of me?",she said as she kneed down and streched one hand out and touched the boys cheek with her hand.**

**The skin was warm and soft,not like her own body.**

**Alhough she hadn't scars from becoming a hybrid like others,she had tiny half-moon-like scars all over her body,wounds from the Youma's tortures.**

**The boy was shivering,he didn't answer.**

**"What the hell are you?",the woman pointed at her fingertips,which could be seen,cause she was wearing one fingerless glove.**

**They were white like chalk and looked soft like the moonlight.**

**"Are you dead?Get away from my child,monster.", she screamed.**

**Wiolett slowly stood up.**

**"I wouldn't be standing here if I were dead,would I?So that's the reward I get for saving your son.",Wiolett smirked,although she felt a bit hurt by the woman's words, and walked away.**

**She didn't know how much she walked, but she noticed that it was snowing.**

**"I am in the northern lands?",she asked herself, as she streched out her one hand and let the snowflakes land at it.**

**She watched the crystals melting at her glove.**

**As she breathed, she could see her own breath.**

**"Just like the older days."**

**She reminded herself of traveling around here with Isley and her younger sister.**

**Yeah, she missed that days from the bottom of her heart.**

**Or more correctly, the leftover of her heart.**

**She wasn't sure, if she had still a heart like humans did.**

**Wiolett looked around.**

**She definetly was around PietaBut what were all this other warriors doing here?**

**It were 24, if she count correctly.**

**Wiolett knew that it was dangerous to fight so many warriors at once, even for her, so she decided to watch what they were going to do.**

**She also noticed that there were no normal citizens around.**

**"Here they come." a warrior with long,blond-brown hair said.**

**"We have to survive.",she soon as she spoke that words, all of the warriors rised their swords.**

**Wiolett suddenly sensed a huge mass of Youki.**

**"So many awakened beings...They don't stand even a chance..Why are they fighting?And more importantly,which awakened would gather such an army around him?Could it be that...NO! No way.",her body was frozen as she sensed a familiar prsence.**

**Rigaldo.**

**The one Isley was always fighting with when he was still a Clamore.**

**Why was he here?**

**And such a huge mass of Youki.**

**He would be enough to wipe out all the Claymore's here by himself.**

**Wiolett was completly lost in her own world, but she noticed that something slashed him down.**

**She saw the silver-eyed lion falling down.**

**She knew that he saw her, but she wasn't sure if he recognized her.**

**Wiolett decided to not let him die like that,so she jumped to the still-living and started to manipulate the Youki in his body(I don't know how exactly she did, think of it for yourself,but she saved his life),so that the awakened returned to it's human form.**

**Rigaldo didn't remember,when he awoke,but all he could was a human shaped being sitting at a rock, in a black cloak,near to a gorge.**

**"What...are...you...Isley?",he wasn't even able to speak properly.**

**"Hmmm... you are so the first number 2 to be defeated by a number 47. That is really ridiculous.", Wiolett laughed at him.**

**"Why did you...?", he seemed to be too exhausted to continue.**

**"It was to pitful to see you dying like that. I just can't belive that you were the one fighting Isley.", she pulled her knees towards her and wrapped her arms around them(Like Riful does).**

**"Who..are..?",Rigaldo couldn't finish,he lost ****consciousness** **.**

**"Hmmmm, pathetic. Silver eyed lion King ",she stood up and turned away from him.**

**Suddenly she felt a ****excruciating** ** pain ,as the lion shredded her back,with his last bit of power he had, that make her fall forwards.**

**The only thing she saw were the dark depts of Abyss ,that she was going to fall into.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THE END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**The End of this chapter.**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be online, cause I have to study a bit.**

**Srry for that.**

**She says sin,but..AH, you will see later..  
><strong>

**ANGEL**


	4. Black Feathers

**Chapter 4:****Black Feather**

**Wiolett woke up.**

**She looked around to find herself tied to a strange, metal-cold table.**

**"What is this?! Let me go?", she screamed.**

**"Don't worry little girl.. It is finally time, you are here for too long.", one of man dressed in black said.**

**"T-t-time? For what?!", she cried struggling.**

**"You know, whe are turning human into warriors, and it is time for you, to become a we would use a youma, but since you are special case, we decided to try**

** something new.", he smiled and came closer to her, holding something similar to a knife.**

**The girl started to shiver, as she felt the metal at the skin of her throat.**

**"Now, then.", the man didn't want to lose any time, so he just her body almost in half.**

**Wiolett started to scream insanly and cough blood.**

**"Hurry up, we don't have much time.", the man held something red that was slowly turning purple.**

**It was throbbing and looked like it was living.**

**She could feel, that it was put inside of her wound and that somebody**

**was tryinf to fix it already.**

**"How ugly..", the man stated.**

**"I ahve done better cuts than this. That will be a really ugly body this time. Bring the other one", he mubmled "And bring that trash out of here"**

**Somebody grabbed the body of the almost dead girl and threw it into a cold, wet cell.**

**Wiolett could feel losing losing blood but she felt that this something placed inside was healing her weak body already.**

**"Hah, haaaa, haaaa", she sighed. The pain was slowly dissapearing and she was gaining back her normal conciousnedd again.**

**"Whuuu, that healed pretty well.", Wiolett suddenly heard a voice.**

**"Normallythere is a pretty big scar left, ya' know?"**

**A boy was sitting infront of her and he was smiling.**

**He had shoulder-long, blonde hair and was smiling with his eyes closed.**

**However the moment he opened them, she could see that they were silver.**

**Wiolett desperatley tried to move away from him and pressed her tiny body against the wall.**

**"Don't worry, don't worry, I am not going to hurt you", he slowly stood up and walked towards her.**

**He kneed down inches away from the shivering girl, who was crying out of fear.**

**"See?", he softly patted her head and pulled her in an embrace.**

**"My name is Gallatin. And yours little Miss?", he asked and looked at her.**

**"I-I-I don't really know. I think it is Wiolett...", she sobbed.**

**"I see. Memory loss.", he stood up.**

**"Well, this is for you. But don't tell. Those idiots says, it is childish, but I like giving them to others, they calm down then. Since I am here for a longer time... You **

**know, I am your senpai, so you will have to listen to what I say.", he turned around and forced a little teddybear into her arms.**

**"Don't cry. They told me, that there is another one. Do you know something?", he added.**

**Wiolett shook her head.**

**Suddenly the opened and somebody was violently pushed into the cell.**

**"This is it. Take them to the training grond.", a black dressed man said.**

**"Already? Normally, they need more time to recover.", Gallatin protested.**

**"Those two do not. They are special.", the doore closed.**

**"Pweeeh, this time, he is really angry.", Gallatin wanted to sit down, when he felt a tiny hand pulling his clothes.**

**"What is it, little one?", he asked.**

**"Big guy, something is wrong with her.", Wiolett pointed the other girl, who was lying at the ground and coughing.**

**Gallatin kneed down beside her.**

**"Hmm, this is strange... She should already start healing.", he gently lifted her up.**

**The girl started to puke blood, and her wounds were bleeding intensively.**

**She wanted to say something, but only more red blood was flowing out her mouth, and she started coughing again, painting her chest and Gallatin's arms in a **

**deep red.**

**The boy stood up.**

**"Let's get going, or they will get mad.", he said and pulled her after him.**

**While walking towards the training ground, none of them said a word.**

**"We are here.", Gallatin said to another man, dressed in black.**

**"And? I was waiting here for hours.", he had a staff in his hands and slapped the boy in his face, so that he falled on the ground.**

**Wiolett supressed her need to cry and looked at the man with a face full of fear.**

**"Something... went wrong with her.", Gallatin said, as if nothing happened and placed the other girl at the ground.**

**"Arnielle?", the man stepped on the girl's tiny body with his feet.**

**"When she isn't strong enough to withstand the operation, than she will fail as a Youma hunter, too. We have no need for that.",**

**He was screaming some vulgar words, while violating the girl's body.**

**"Do something... She.. she will die, if you won't-", Wiolett's voice shivered.**

**"I.. can't...", he replied.**

**Wiolett wanted to protest, but as she noticed the giant wound dealt by the staff in Gallatin's face, she started staring at the ground again.**

**"I am sorry... Don't look... You shouldn't see this.", he embraced her and turned away from the man and girl.**

**Wiolett started to cry, but she swore that day, that she was never going to cry again.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*A FEW MONTHS LATER*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

**The swords were clashing in the dark, as their owners were moving them faster than the wind.**

**"You are quiet good. Or at least, you got good.", Gallatin said, blocking his partners attack.**

**"No need to tell me that!",Wiolett replied without stopping her attack.**

**"If this continues, you going through the final exams rather soon.", the boy said the moments his sword flew out of his hand.**

**"That is exactly what I am hoping for. The sooner I get out of here, the better.", the girl put her sword down.**

**"Why?", Gallatin flapped his hair back.**

**"Because...Well, I still don't remember who I were, but something inside of me is telling me that I have to meet a certain person.", Wiolett replied.**

**"Hmmm, a warrior?", was the answer.**

**"I... think so.", Wiolett looked down.**

**"Whatever, with 'that' special ability of yours it should be piece of cake. I mean, they even gave you a black uniform.", he chuckled a little bit.**

**"Yeah, I am the bringer of death to my clothes.", the girl smiled.**

**Gallatin wanted to reply something, but suddenly an expression of pain appeared in his face.**

**He turned around an started coughing blood.**

**Wiolett could hear him making strange sounds.**

**Sounds, that resembled the growl of Youma.**

**" You ok?...", she asked carefully.**

**"I am... fine", he turned around.**

**"No, you are not! That blood is yours. And you didn't sound, like you are healthy!", Wiolett was upset, but before she could add anything**

**two of the blacks appeared.**

**"Gallatin, move your ass here. We need you for something.", one of them shouted and pulled him along.**

**"Gallatin...", Wiolett whispered.**

**"See you then.", Gallatin answered.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*A WEEK LATER*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

**Wiolett was sitting on a rock, head resting on her knees.**

**"Something wrong with you?", a little girl asked.**

**"No, nothing... Just thinking. Did you see Gallatin the past days?", Wiolett asked.**

**"That big guy? No, I didn't since the blacks took him away.", the girl replied.**

**"Ah, I see...", Wiolett sighed.**

**"By the way, today is the day of the final exams. Maybe we have to fight each other, some warriors say, that we have to fight each other. Others say, we have **

**to slay Youma. And finally there are some who say that we have to fight some scary, big monsters. But before that, I would like to know your name.", she**

** smiled.**

**"Wiolett, my name is Wiolett.", was the simple answer.**

**"Well, nice to meet you Wiolett. I am Riful, by the way.", Riful said.**

**But before Wiolett could reply, the heavy door opened and a man entered.**

**"All of you, go to the other gate. Except for you, Wiolett. We prepared something special for you.", the man smirked.**

**Wiolett certainly wasn't amused, but she took her Claymore and walked towards the man.**

**She didn't know where he was leading her, she just followed.**

**Finally they arrived at a lake.**

**"This is your fight.", said the man before he left.**

**Wiolett looked around, but couldn't find anything.**

**However, due her extraordinary Youki and Youki sensing skills, she knew that something powerfull was hiding around here.**

**Suddenly she heard a shrill scream.**

**It sounded like a bird.**

**She turned around and saw a big, black creature infront of her.**

**It had six, jet-black feather wings, there nine feather like tails attached to its lowerback, and his whole was covered with black feathers.**

**His head seemed to be shaped similar to a brids, but it still had human contures, and horns attached to his back.**

**"So, you are my date for today.", Wiolett whispered.**

**"I am sorry, I have no grudge against you, but I have to defeat you.", she prepared her sword.**

**However the monster was also fast.**

**She barely was able to dodge the feather bullets.**

**But this allowed her to jump behind the monster and cut of his tails and half of wings.**

**The bird had no choice but to stand down at the ground.**

**Although the wonds were deep, it already started regenrating it.**

**"Sorry, I have no time to play around, I have to check if my friend is allright.", she shouted and sliced the body int two halves.**

**She looked at the dead body with golden eyes.**

**"Your... friend", she shivered as she heard the monster speaking.**

**Suddenly she saw a hand between the corpse and streams of purple blood.**

**Without hesitating she ran towrds the human shaped body, pulling it out of the purple flesh, holding it in her arms.**

**The being was obviously male, it looked like Gallatin, but had hazelnut brown hair.**

**"Gallatin...?", the girl felt tears running downher cheeks as she looked at him.**

**The boy opened his eyes.**

**They were deep blue.**

**Suddenly she remembered what Gallatin once told her:**

**"Before I was turned into a warrior,I had brown hair and blue eyes.**

**Everyone was telling me that they are jealous..."**

**The moment Gallatin heard her voice, he slowly opened his eyes.**

**"Wiolett, is that you?", he whispered and touched her cheek.**

**"Gallatin... no... That is impossible! Why you! Don't die please!", she screamed as she realised that he was dying.**

**"Hey, don't cry... It makes you weak... And weak people do not surive, they die quick... And I don't want you to die... I want to live and to see that you are able**

** to smile in this cruel world...", the voice was getting more quiet with every word spoken.**

**"No don't die... I didn't want to kill you, forgive me...",she pressed her hand against his.**

**Gallatin softly pulled her head down and gently pressed a kiss on her lips.**

**"I am sorry... I didn't want to trick you...I just wanted to protect you.. I was really happy when you said about your friend... I love you.", he said and fell into her**

** arms, dead.**

**Wiolett was screaming, crying, fighting, raging.**

**The only things she was feeling right now, were rage, anger, pain, sorrow and masses of Youki filling her body.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THE END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ **

**Yey, finally I managed to write another chapter.**

**I am terribly sorry for not doing it earlier, but my mind was blank.**

**Srry for keep you waiting for so long...**

**Oh and I skipped some details,they are relevant, but I don't want to tell everything right from the start. =)**

**If I have time I draw Gallatin lol**

**Hope you continue reading,**

**ANGEL-CHAN**


End file.
